Perhaps, all that mattered was love
by Starlit Sea
Summary: "But, unfortunately for me and my brothers, Adam has to be a demon. A pureblood one." "[…] But he lied to you. […] It doesn't matter if you aren't a pureblood, Ruki! You must love me and I must love you back!" she placed her hands on his shoulders, a successful effort to make him concentrate on her. Yui x Ruki oneshot


"Stay with me; just like this." he whispered softly, his hand crawling at her lower back, bringing her closer to his injured abdomen.

Pink eyes fluttered at the sight of blood on his bandages.

"How are you feeling? Does it hurt?" she asked, concerned.

His chin rested on the top of her head, slender fingers tracing circles at the nape of her neck, the sweet aroma of the red liquid flowing underneath pristine skin flooding his senses.

"There's no need whatsoever for Eve bother herself with someone like me."

He changed their position; Ruki hunched and bent his head on the curve of her neck, platinum locks playing with his nostrils.

"I am sorry." he began, Yui blinking rapidly in confusion.

"You are Eve. Eve is our saviour. I should have never treated Eve the way I did. Never. Even if... I won't ever become Eve's Adam."

Her lips curled up in a small smile, and allowed her arms to circle around him.

"Ruki there's no reason for you to apologise; you didn't do anything wrong. But..." she trailed.

"What is it Eve? Tell me." he urged.

"Why am I Eve? What makes me Eve? Who is my Adam? I-I I don't understand." she cried.

Taking her hands in his, he motioned them to sit on the edge of his bed.

He observed her tearful gaze, her parted rosy lips, the luminescent glow the moonlight was giving her; unconsciously he brushed a curl behind her ear.

"You were a stillborn child. As soon as you died, your birth-parents abandoned you. But a demon's heart was planted inside your chest. That was your rebirth. That is what makes you Eve. Royal blood of a demon mixed with a human's." he revealed.

 _'Stillborn? Abandoned?'_

Sniffling and trembling, Yui couldn't think anymore, she couldn't believe her whole life was a lie, she herself was a lie and an anomaly.

"Paradise was lost because Eve tasted the forbidden fruit, then encouraging her spouse, Adam, to eat too. The snake, the Devil, temped her to do so. You are the rebirth of Eve. The demon's heart is the Devil, whom you fought and managed to capture. The only thing left in this puzzle is Adam.

»Together, Eve and Adam will create powerful descendants, a new generation with special capabilities, superior to their ancestors. But, unfortunately for me and my brothers, Adam has to be a demon. A pureblood one. Adam will transform Eve into a pureblood demon, and they will become one."

He paused.

»Our Master claimed it would be dangerous if we turned you, and advised us to only consume your blood. If we sense a _change_ within ourselves, it is a sign; one of us is Adam. But that can't happen to us." he finished, cradling his face in his palms and exclaimed a loud cry of desperation.

Silence.

"You are a very cold and very mysterious person, Ruki." said she, making his eyes widen.

"But, I can see you care about your brothers more than anything else in the world. That's called _love_ , Ruki. Loving someone makes that person _different_ and special. You smile when they smile, they smile when you smile. They cry when you cry and you cry when they cry. If they stumble and fall you will catch them; and they will do the same for you." her hand approached his, an attempt to expose his pained features but he slammed it away.

"No one in this world can be trusted." he deadpanned.

"Don't you trust your brothers, Ruki? This so-called Master?" she questioned, her voice still muffled from the tears.

"He helped me and my brothers! He gave us a second chance in this damned world!" he defended.

"He gave you a family! People to guide and love and trust... But he lied to you." she replied back.

The vampire glared at her, fury boiling inside and dared to explode.

"Watch your mouth Yui." he warned, moving closer to her in an intimidating manner.

"Eve wasn't tempted by the snake. She was her own person, she had her own free will. Humans lost paradise, yes that's true. But, Eve graced us with knowledge, the snake's offer.

»Adam had his own free will as well. He could have obliged to God's orders, but he chose instead to mimic his beloved's actions. He knew he could have saved Paradise, but he didn't. I don't know if it was because of his love for Eve, but I am sure..."

» He knew the consequences of their mutual decision, but at last, he wasn't afraid. Although they didn't remain immortal, Eve and Adam continued their lives and they were happy! Haven't you ever thought about it, Ruki?"

He stood, steady and not moving.

"Haven't you ever thought that maybe Paradise was never there in the first place? That it all just a test from God? Or, what if it was the Devil who didn't want Eve and Adam to gain knowledge and God was the snake who could give it to them? Nobody knows."

Ruki stared at her, how a grin had formed on her lips.

"W-what are you trying to say?" he stammered and the blonde interlocked their fingers together.

"Nobody knows what had happened back then. I am Eve, but I am my own person as well. We are the same woman, but I have made and I will make different decisions. Your Master can't control me. I will fall in love and that person will love me back; my Adam. What I'm saying, Ruki, is that maybe your procedure is wrong."

"What do you mean it's wrong?! It- it can't! It can't be wrong! I am the mistake! I am the one who delays your transformation!" he shrieked, grasping violently handfuls of raven strands.

"It doesn't matter if you aren't a pureblood, Ruki! You must love me and I must love you back!" she placed her hands on his shoulders, a successful effort to make him concentrate on her.

He saw something genuine in her. She seemed calm and happy, yet her eyes were conflicted, her fears reflecting on his own dull irises.

She leaned closer to his shoulder, her lashes fluttering against his collarbone. He embraced her again, one hand on her waist and the other caressing her hair.

"I want you to stay with me. I need you to stay." he uttered in a hushed tone.

It was impossible for Yui to force herself closer to him, yet she nestled deeper in his chest, cautious with his injuries and destroying every invisible barrier between them *****.

"(hmm sound) I guess Master wasn't entirely wrong." he said suddenly, causing her to raise her head to his level with a baffled expression.

He smiled at her and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

 _'You make me feel a change. I am different than before, all thanks to you.'_ was his last thought, as he descended and pressed his lips on hers.

At first, she protested. It was only a matter of milliseconds for her eyelids to become heavy, for their smiles to intertwine in a tender kiss, a strange and peculiar flame melting her body against his. **  
**

Ruki wasn't forceful and compelling like every time Kanato kissed her before biting; nor nauseating and fake like Laito's; and she was certain, that Cordelia hadn't possessed her body again.

Ruki's lips were chapped, she remarked as they lied on his bed with him hovering her, the kiss being gentle and soft nonetheless.

 _Perhaps, Ruki wouldn't result in being her Adam, nor Yui being his Eve; but, they could try._

 _Perhaps, Karlheinz was right from the start; a half-blood can't become Adam._

 _Perhaps, all that mattered in the end was love; his love for her, her love for him._

 _Perhaps, Paradise wasn't even real in the end; perhaps it was._

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi! So, I suddenly came up with this today! I hope you liked it! And just so you know: I am an extreme shipper of Yui x Ruki.

 **destroying every invisible barrier between them*:** two metaphors: 1) the barriers between Yui and Ruki for the girl to envelop him in a tighter and more affectionate embrace 2) everything between them has been solved; he trusts her and she trusts him


End file.
